chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Picture Me Rollin’
Picture Me Rollin' is a song by Chris Brown. The song is the 8th song on the tracklist of his seventh studio album Royalty. The song's style is a mix of G-funk and Old-school Hiphop. The song contains a sample of vocal lines of Nate G's "Regulate". The music video of the song stars people like: Scott Disick, French Montana, A$AP Rocky and others. The song peaked at 50 on the US's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvC84NpZ3Y4 Lyrics 1 Getting lifted, feeling right Double cup, dirty Sprite Baddest bitch, you know she mine But you know I don’t love ‘em, and you know I don’t cuff ‘em, no Pre-Hook On the West side tryna feel the breeze On a mission tryna fuck with OHB She say she fell in love with the G in me And she loving, she loving You know I got the homies parked right outside I’m in the blood red Lambo, yeah the what up 5 Got the killers and the bitches that be ready to ride Cause they loving, they loving Hook Picture me rollin' 64 sitting on track Picture me rollin' top down, switching lanes Picture me rollin' from VA to LA Picture me rollin', picture me rollin', aw yeah 2 Rolled my weed up for the night, I'm tryna smoke, aw yeah See them clouds, you know we high, too fucked, woah yeah If you don't smoke girl, it's alright, and I ain't worried 'bout a damn thing That's more for me so I don't mind, I don't mind, oh Pre-Hook On the West side tryna feel the breeze On a mission tryna fuck with OHB She say she fell in love with the G in me And she loving, she loving You know I got the homies parked right outside I’m in the blood red Lambo, yeah the what up 5 Got the killers and the bitches that be ready to ride Cause they loving, they loving Hook Picture me rollin' 64 sitting on track Picture me rollin' top down, switching lanes Picture me rollin' from VA to LA Picture me rollin', picture me rollin', aw yeah Bridge All night long, play it if this your song All night long, play it if this your song All night long, play it if this your song All night long, play it if this your song Hook Picture me rollin', Forgiatos on the Wraith, 64 sitting on track Picture me rollin' from Virginia to the Bay, top down, switching lanes Picture me rollin' private jet on the red eye, from VA to LA Picture me rollin', 500, picture me rollin', aw yeah Outro Whole bunch of money in the safe I got a chopper outside for a rainy day I dirty, dirty, yeah keep it on my waist Call me the baker man, I'm making all the cake I got a bitch with an attitude problem I know she crazy but I know that pussy awesome Top down, riding round, nigga who are you? I got ups bitch, what can Brown do for you? Picture me rollin', aw yeah Category:Songs Category:Royalty Songs